dream come true
by alexusraven
Summary: Of course after the proposal next is the wedding. Sequel of "Yes?" Rated T for some languages that might be inappropriate for the young ones.


Dream come true

-x-

Today is the most special day of her life. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she look at herself wearing the long white gown. This time it is not a dream like she always have ever since she was young. Her Natsuki made her dreams come true; today they will have the fairytale wedding just like she ever wanted since she was a child. Realizing that today is not just the usual rehearsal day different emotions started to crawl over her: happy, excited and most especially nervous.

"You are so beautiful Shi-chan"

Shizuru turned around to see her splitting image.

"Thank you mama" Shizuru muttered as they hugged each other.

"Today is your wedding. You should not cry, your make up will be wasted."

"Ara, I can't seem to stop my tears." Shizuru said as she wipes some tears with her hand.

"I'm so proud of you Shi-chan; you are now truly a full grown woman. Thanks to Nat-chan your dream wedding becomes a reality."

"Yes that's true. Even Saeko-mama and Mayuki-papa was excited when I told them that I wanted a fairytale wedding."

"I wish you both a long, happy and strong marriage."

"Thank you very much mama, for everything."

Shizume pulled her daughter for another hug. "I want as many grand children as possible Shi-chan."

"Ara, that can be arranged mama." Shizuru said and the mother-daughter giggled.

-x-

She was standing in front of the mirror fixing her tux. She has been very nervous and excited that she can't tie her bow tie properly.

"Let me help you with that." Saeko said taking pity of her nervous daughter.

"Mom" Natsuki was slightly startled; she did not realize that her mother was watching her.

Saeko gestured Natsuki to sit down. She stood behind her daughter and started tying the bow tie.

"I never thought that this day will come. Honestly, it did not cross my mind that you will find someone and get married. I have always thought that it was Alyssa who would get married first." Saeko said as she finished tying. "I have always been worried because of your cold exterior. Good thing someone like Shizuru-chan was never affected by it." She finished.

Natsuki stood up and hug her mother. "Thank you mom"

"People reserve the drama for later! We have to be on the Church early!" Kuga Mayuki yelled.

-x-

"Dear brothers and sisters, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two hearts to become one as they are joined forever by this ceremony."

The wedding went smoothly until it was their turn to give their vows.

"Shizuru: my best friend, my girlfriend, my lover and now my wife. I love you so much. We have been through ups and downs. We have gone through so many challenged in our relationship which strengthen us as a couple. I may not be a perfect person but you put up on me, my short temper, my stubbornness, my laziness and many more. And I thank you for that. I promise you that I will work hard to make our marriage work. I promise that I will love you every day of my life. I may not be able to promise you forever, I can only promise you my lifetime. And that being said I will do my best that our remaining lifetime together will be happier and more memorable than what we already had."

"Natsuki; my beloved Natsuki, you have been my precious person ever since I have met you. I am very happy that I was able to melt the wall of ice that surrounded your heart. I promise that I will never get tired of you. I will always love you from the bottom of my heart until my last breathe. You may not admit it yourself but because of you I changed for the better. You are the one who brought out the real me. It was you that is why I became a really person. You shattered my mask that is hiding my true feelings. And for that I thank you very much. I know it may sound superficial for many but if given the chance to live another life and love someone I would choose that someone to be you Natsuki. I love you so much. And I do believe that true love last more than one lifetime."

-x-

Now they are in the hotel where the reception was being held.

"Thank you very much to everyone who helped us in the preparation of the wedding, we owe you guys a lot, especially our parents. I also wanted to extend my thanks to those who witnessed are wedding." Shizuru said as she raised her wine glass.

"Now let us enjoy the evening." Natsuki said as she had toast with her wife and they shared a short but passionate kiss.

-x-

After so many congratulations, drunken teases and banters, the newlyweds are went to their hotel room or to be more precise; Shizuru dragged the drunk Natsuki to their room as the other guest went home.

"Ikezu, Natsuki got herself drunk during our first night as married couple." Shizuru pouted disappointingly as she guides Natsuki to the bed.

"Hmm" Natsuki hummed. "You talk like you can't have your fun even if I'm drunk. For all I know you Are the dominant one in bed."

"Ara, when did Natsuki became so bold?"

"When we got married?"

They both giggled. Then Natsuki got tripped and they fell into the bed.

"Shall we start our night?"

"Are you sure you're my Shizuru?"

"What is Natsuki implying?"

"My Shizuru doesn't ask, she will just ravage my body until I pass out." Natsuki muttered making Shizuru's rare blush appear.

"Ikezu"

"I never said that I don't like it though."

Shizuru grinned and started undoing every piece of clothing that they have as she started her exploration.

-x-

After several sessions of love making the two are now cuddling each other.

"Natsuki" Shizuru whispered as she trailed kisses on her wife's neck.

"Hmm" Natsuki hummed not finding her voice since she was too spent to be able to talk.

"Mama said she wanted as many grandchildren as possible."

Natsuki suddenly felt awake, her sedated eyes flew open as she realized what Shizuru has said.

"WHAT?!"

"Maybe we should start making it now to meet her demands."

"Shiz- wait-"

Whatever Natsuki would say was cut by her moan as Shizuru started kissing every part of her body again. And when Shizuru's hands marched south all coherent thoughts left her. She just submitted herself to a restless but pleasurable wedding night.

-x-

A/N

I'm back! :D

This is the third installment of my own shiznat story.

I didn't give too much emphasis on the wedding ceremony and the reception. I'm actually planning on doing a story titled "Behind the scenes" which will be all about what happened to the reception.

Sorry for the corny and cheesy lines but I hope you guys still like it. :)

To those who gave a review to my last story "Yes?" thank you very much.

To those who gave me advice on what I have to improve thank you very much. I really appreciate it.

I don't own any characters in this story.

Please share your thoughts if I did good or not. Read and review.

See ya guys soon. :)


End file.
